


Wormwood

by kushamisaru



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Chrom is a good dad, Corrin and Robin don't have good dads, Multi, Other, no pronouns used so you can imagine whichever pairing of this ship you like!, well good BIOLOGICAL dads anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kushamisaru/pseuds/kushamisaru
Summary: It must be nice, having loving parents.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Wormwood

"Does it ever seem weird to you, the whole adult kid thing?" Corrin asked. In the distance, the two blues were having what seemed to be a father daughter bonding moment. 

Sparring, in other words.

"The first time or so," Robin answered, still watching, "But I guess it kind of loses it's shock value afterwards. You have something similar, don't you?"

"Mm, sort of. Though it's done on purpose in our case, not voluntarily."

"Really?"

"It's... kind of a mess, I'd rather not get too into it."

"Ah. That's fine, then."

Chrom fell for a fake out Lucina pulled on him and for his troubles she sent his Falchion flying. The two starred at each other for a brief moment before a smile big and goofy enough it could be seen for miles spread across his face, and he pulled her into a big hug.

"Even though he's only old enough to be her brother, he's doing pretty good at the dad thing, huh?"

Robin nodded. "It took him a while, but yeah."

"I'm sure Lucina appreciates all this time with him too."

The way Corrin's voice wavered despite the cheerful words finally tore Robin's gaze from the Ylisse royals.

"Everything okay?"

"...Yeah. It's just, I didn't have the best relationship with my own dad."

Robin's voice fell too at that. "Ah, I'm sorry to hear. I'm in a similar boat."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that as well."

"No need to apologize. I don't really remember him much anyway."

"Mm..."

While the pair were distracted, their entertainment had left, going to get something to eat.

"You know," Corrin mused, "If I ever become a parent, I want to be less like my dad and more like Chrom."

"I think you'll do a great job when the time comes."

"Same goes to you!"

"Oh! Uh, I don't really know if parenthood is for me, actually..."

"Maybe not, but if it is? I think you'll do a great job."

Corrin smiled warmly at Robin, whose face flushed with heat too quickly to hide.

"T-thanks, Corrin. I'd definitely try my best."

Conversation shifted to much lighter topics after that, but... something was different between the pair. Something that would be addressed someday.

But for now, this was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnn is this my best work? No. Am I gonna share it anyway because I love this ship and want it to have more content? Yes.


End file.
